My Son
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: After Spike's father dies, Dominic is given the chance to watch Spike in action in events that happened before Dominic's death and realize how important Spike is to the team. Sorry not very good with summaries!
1. Prologue

**A/N don't own Flashpoint, future chapters will include mentions of the episodes, **_**One Wrong Move, No Promises, Fault Lines and Good Cop.**_** I'd love it if you took the time to hit that review button!**

After my son had told me there was nothing to be scared off, I felt his hand give mine a comforting squeeze. Not long after that I passed on, the pain I had been feeling over. I felt glad about that, but sad for leaving my family, my dear wife. I did not like leaving her like this, but my time had come. And my son Michelangelo, Mike or Mikey to family, but to his friends he was called Spike. I always worried about him doing his job, I tried to make him see that the job he did was worrying for me and his mother, so worrying it was painful. But after I had passed on, I was shown what had happened to Mikey on the job in some events he had to take part in, and after watching these events, yes it didn't stop my worry over him but it showed me what difference he was making. It showed me I should have been proud of Mikey a long time ago. It is too late for me to show Mikey how proud of him I am, but now I feel remorse for ignoring him, for making him try to quit the SRU. Let me show you what showed me how wrong I was.


	2. One Wrong Move

**A/N words in italics are from the episode One Wrong Move. Don't own Flashpoint.**

One minute I was lying in my hospital bed looking up at Mikey and Michelina and the next I was standing in the basement of an office building. I looked around and I saw Mikey crouched on the floor carefully tearing apart brown paper around a package; I gulped and tried to step away. I couldn't watch Mikey touching a bomb, I couldn't. But my feet would not move and instead of stepping away an invisible force made me stand in front of Mikey, I watched as he talked to his team trying to find a way to defuse the bomb. Even though I didn't have a headset I could hear his team talking and then I heard Lewis, his best friend speak to him. _"Guys"_

"_What is it? Lou?" _I watched as Mikey drew his attention away from the bomb in front of him and concentrated on his friend. I didn't know if I should be proud of that, Michelina and I had brought Mikey up to respect others and help them when possible, but to see him temporally put his life on the line to listen to his friend while there was a bomb in front of him, while he ran out of time to defuse it. I couldn't watch, but I had to, I had no choice.

"_I think I stepped on a landmine"_ I sighed, this was the day I realized how dangerous Mikey's job really was. This was the day his best friend died. I watched as Mikey's face went from confusion to pure horror.

Suddenly I found myself standing in a court yard of sorts, Mikey's team where there and so was he, all looking at Lewis who was standing below a building. The invisible force made me follow Mikey as he walked over to Lewis, and I heard him say _"Coming out there Lou"_

"_No, you can't have two men downrange, Spike"_ I agreed with Lewis, not long before Mikey had told Lewis the same thing, protecting his friend's life.

"_Oh, what's our fifth rule, Lou? __Fifth rule is break the rules when you have to"_ I sighed and looked away, there was Mikey helping his friend again and risking his own life. I watched as Mikey looked at the landmine, I watched as Mikey looked away for a moment to compose himself and work out how to help Lewis. I could hear Mikey's teammates talking, about how Mikey should come back over to them, how they didn't want to lose both Mikey and Lewis. For a few moments I was angry at Mikey and I knelt in front of him, even though he couldn't see or hear me, and I yelled and pleaded with him, even though these events had already happened.

"Why do you do this Mikey? Why? I know deep down you know your ideas will not work, you know deep down even if you will not admit it, you _know_ Lewis won't survive this day!" I felt tears pour down my face as I continued "that night when you came home and told your mother and I what happened I could see something different in your eyes. You had lost not only your best friend but something of yourself. You blamed yourself; I could see it. That is what I wanted to tell you while we ate our dinner. Not only was I scared the job would cost you your life; I was scared the job would you yourself. I couldn't stand by and watch as you changed. That night after I had left the room and it was late at night, I went down to your room, I waited outside the room. I opened the door and I saw you were asleep, but you were muttering. You were saying how sorry you were Lewis had died." I sucked in a breath, I didn't want to say I what I wanted to next, but I continued "I heard you say how it should have been you. Mikey why did you have to be such a good person? Why do you feel the need to save total strangers?"

I then found myself following Mikey as he carried away the bomb Lewis had defused. I heard Lewis call his father. And I knew what was about to happen, I walked closer to Mikey, I held onto his shoulder, then I heard Mikey say frustrated at his team _"Why are you all just standing there? Let's go, I said we need a shield, we need water okay. We're going to do a weight transfer!"_ I gripped Mikey's shoulder tighter and with my other hand I held onto his arm, I knew what was about to happen, I wanted to do anything to save Lewis, I didn't want to watch Mikey as he realized his best friend was dead.

Then Lewis got Mikey's attention, _"Spike"_

"_Yeah buddy? Lou?"_ I felt Mikey tense, and I realized something was telling Mikey Lewis was going to step off the mine, but a part of him still believed he could save Lewis.

Lewis then said four words that have haunted Mikey since this day, _"it's gonna be okay"_

"_Lou?"_

Then Lewis was gone, he sacrificed himself to save my son, in that moment I knew why Mikey and Lewis were such good friends, they were both alike, they would do anything to save each other.

Mikey stopped and then I closed my eyes at hearing the scream Mikey made. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, I hugged him tight but he still couldn't see or feel me. Then his team Sergeant came over and hugged Mikey, I stepped back and watched as my precious son fell apart. I then looked to the sky and shouted with all my worth "WHY DID YOU MAKE MY SON LISTEN TO HIS BEST FRIEND DIE? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM?!" But my question went unanswered.

I watched the team try to debrief, I watched as Mikey sat on the floor in a corner with a dazed look in his eyes. Ed went over to Mikey and brought him to his feet and gently pushed him in the direction of the locker room, I heard Ed tell Mikey "you don't need to hear this right now Spike. Go home, have dinner with your parents, try to sleep, but don't touch a drop of-"

"I know, don't touch a drop of alcohol" replied Mikey in a hoarse and monotone voice, not looking at Ed he walked to the locker room. I followed, I watched as on his way out Mikey caught a glimpse of Lewis's locker and the tears began again. He threw his bag to the floor in anger and he only uttered one word. Why. Greg walked in picked up Mikey's bag and helped him outside.

I then watched the family dinner we had that night and I cursed at myself, why did I add to Mikey's pain? I shouldn't have said any of that. That was the worry and stress talking, not me as Mikey's father. I watched as Mikey stormed out of the house, outside he looked up at the sky and said,

"I can't do this Lou, I can't" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "but I'll do it buddy because you wouldn't want me to give up, so I won't. I'll do it for you buddy" Mikey then turned back into the house, this time I was not forced to follow. I watched Mikey walk back to the house; I felt pride well up inside me. That was my son, someone who didn't give up, maybe Mikey hadn't changed as I had feared he had, I had distanced myself out of fear of watching my son self-destruct. But I hadn't realized how strong he was.


	3. No Promises

**A/N words in italics are from the episode No Promises, don't own Flashpoint. Thanks to all who have reviewed!**

I watched as the SRU SUV's pulled up at a scene where a bus had overturned and I watched as Mikey listened to the instructions Ed and Greg were giving him.

"I hated watching this happen" said a voice from behind me. I turned to see who the voice belonged to.

"Lewis" I greeted, he nodded and together we followed Mikey into the truck.

"What happens here that you hate?" I asked.

Lewis gave me an understanding look, at this point in time I wasn't speaking to Mikey so I wouldn't have listened to him telling Michelina about this call, if he even did tell Michelina what happened. Lewis seemed to know what I was thinking because he said.

"No, Spike didn't tell his mom what happened. The only ones who knew about it were the people involved in this hot call. And what I hated about this was seeing Spike lose another friend. I felt bad about stepping off the landmine, but I couldn't let Spike get himself killed when I could make sure he lived. I know he carries guilt about it and this is just another event that causes him to feel guilty".

"You said Mikey loses another friend, who is it?"

Lewis gave me a sad smile and said "watch", and so we did.

We watched as Mikey and the team rescued the people on the bus and we watched as Mikey ran over to his TO's car and desperately called out to him. We watched as Mikey got back into the truck and talked to Greg.

"_Alright. I shouldn't have let this happen. I should've gotten him outta that car."_ Lewis and I looked on in sadness at the pain in Mikey's voice. I wanted nothing more than to go back in time to when all that upset Mikey was a scraped knee, where by me hugging him made it all better. But no that was all in the past and he couldn't see or feel me so I could only stand there and watch as Greg tried to comfort Mikey.

"_Spike, you did exactly what you were supposed to do exactly the way you needed to do it. You got those civilians out of there safely."_

"_Boss Oliver MacCoy wasn't just my TO. He helped me through a lot of stuff those first couple years. My father wasn't too big about me being police, my mother never wants to take sides, so I didn't have anybody but I had Mac. Mac was there. He was one of those guys who teaches by example; he was one of those guys I wanted to grow up to be. He saved my life more than once." _I bowed my head in shame. I had caused Mikey pain even back when he first joined the Police. Lewis placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You worried for the right reasons"

"But I showed it in the wrong way"

"He always knew you cared" I nodded my thanks to Lewis and thought how unfair it was that this caring young man's life was cut short. I felt guilty because in one way I felt Lewis should have lived a long and happy life but another part of me was glad it wasn't my son whose life was cruelly cut short.

Soon I found watching the events that MacCoy was involved, I saw the crushed look on Mikey's face and when he had a moment to himself he turned his mic off and ran his fingers through his hair. Something I knew he did when he was either stressed out or worried, and in this case both.

"Why Mac? Why did you have to do it?" muttered Mikey as he paced back and forth. "I could have helped if you asked, I mean I even told you if you needed any help you could come to me. I don't know how many times I came to you, probably way into the hundreds, thousands maybe and I never seem to do anything to help you." Mikey leant against the command truck and looked to the sky, "Lou I can't take much more of this, and it's been almost a year since… you know… and now Mac. I seem to be losing all my friends and family. I really can't take much more of it"

"Spike!" called Greg, Lewis and I watched as Mikey sighed and pulled himself together and turned his mic back on and went to work.

I turned to Lewis and asked "how could you do this job?"

"Because I knew I was helping people, for many of the people I met on the job it was the worst moment of their life and to know that I helped them get through it made all the pain worth it. And having good friends around helped, especially when they were as funny and caring as Spike and when we pulled a prank"

I chuckled remembering the times Lewis had come over to the house with Mikey and they were laughing about some prank they had pulled on someone. I had thought what they had done was hilarious but Michelina would cast a disapproving glare around the room to the three of us and I had to hide my smile but once Michelina had turned her back I had high fived each of them. Mikey's smile was infectious and every time he smiled or laughed I couldn't do anything but smile or laugh with him, and this became a regular occurrence when Mikey had joined the SRU and had instantly became best friends with Lewis.

The next thing I knew I was swept up amongst the action. And I watched as Mikey tried to save his friend, Lewis and I stood on either side of him and each placed a hand on his shoulder. We watched as Mikey made his way back to SRU lost in his thoughts.

After everyone but Mikey had left the locker room Greg re-entered and sat beside Mikey taking in Mikey's sullen look.

"_You should take some time"_

"_He was a good cop"_

"_Yes, that's why when he saw a young man facing execution he did something about it. You know why he was able to do something like that? Because he knew you had his back. He knew you'd be there for his daughter. You know what else that guy did?"_

"_What?"_

"_He taught you everything you know about being a good cop. And you're one of the best I've ever known."_

I knew I was smiling at the praise Mikey had received and I so badly wanted to tell him I was so very proud of him and that I wished I could take back not speaking to him, but I couldn't. I could only stand here and watch as Mikey helped saved the lives of people he didn't even know, and that only made me even more proud of him.

We followed Mikey home and I could only curse myself as Mikey entered the kitchen and on seeing me get up to leave the dinner table Mikey just continued to walk through the room and from where I stood next to Lewis I could see Mikey was watching me sat at the table from the corner of his eye.

Michelina turned and asked "Mikey? What about your dinner?"

"Not hungry Ma" replied Mikey in a monotone voice without facing Michelina and he made his way to his room. Lewis and I followed Mikey into his room where he sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.

Michelina entered the room, "Mikey what's wrong?"

"Nothing Ma, I'm fine" Mikey still held his head in his hands.

Michelina sat next to him and made him look at her, "Mikey I know something is wrong. What is it?"

Mikey sighed knowing he was going to have to tell Michelina as she wouldn't leave until he told her what was wrong, I smiled remembering a time when Mikey was in High School and something had bothered him, he had refused to tell Michelina or I what was wrong. I was prepared to leave Mikey alone and let him come to me, but apparently that was the wrong way to do it according to Michelina, Mikey had still refused to say anything even thought Michelina had cornered him in his room. So Michelina had sat in Mikey's desk chair for most of the night until Mikey had told her to just get her out of his room.

"Do you remember my Training Officer?"

"Oliver MacCoy?" checked Michelina,

Mikey nodded. "What about him?" asked Michelina,

"He… he… uh. He died today" murmured Mikey.

"Oh Mikey!" gasped Michelina as she hugged Mikey. Something I should have been doing as well. But I knew as this moment happened I was still downstairs eating trying to keep my mind off seeing Mikey so quiet, my fears of the job changing him coming back full force.

I marched out of Mikey's room back down the stairs and faced my still alive self at the dinner table.

"What are you doing here?! You saw the pain in his eyes. Pull yourself together and get up those stairs and _talk_ to him!" it felt weird talking to myself this way, but I felt it needed to be said. If only I could get my alive self to listen to me.

I turned around when I felt a hand on my shoulder, "it won't do any good" said Lewis softly.

"I know" I sighed, "but I just so desperately want to change that I stopped talking to Mikey"

"Like I said before, he knows you cared"

"I know, it's just I so badly want to tell him I'm proud of what he does and that I should never have asked him to quit, as his father I should never have put him through that pain"

Lewis nodded and together we watched as the room around us began to fade away and I prepared myself for what I was about to be shown next.


End file.
